rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Falcon FG X (2017) Championship
: Note: This is an outline, the details haven't been confirmed/entered, yet, please call back closer to the start date ~September 30th 2017 (September 30 2017 00:00:00 GMT) to see more details. |Tiers = 22 |Events = 60 |R1PC = 25 |R1R$ = 5000 |R1GC = 10 |R1ALT = |R2PC = 50 |R2R$ = 15000 |R2GC = 10 |R2ALT = |R3PC = 75 |R3R$ = 30000 |R3GC = 20 |R3ALT = |R4PC = 100 |R4R$ = 50000 |R4GC = 40 |R4ALT = Ford Falcon FG X (2017) |R5PC = |R5R$ = |R5GC = |R5ALT = |Manufacturer = Ford |Model = Falcon FG X (2017) |Unlock = }} Falcon FG X (2017) Championship will be a limited-time series accessible through the WELCOME TO REAL RACING tab. In the series, players are able to participate in ?? events, separated by ?? tiers. It was added with the Real Racing 3 McLaren and Bathurst Update (v5.5.0), started ~October 6th 2017 and has a ?-day time limit. Throughout the series, players can earn up to ??,000 by unlocking tiers. Total bonuses, upon reaching 100% completion in the series are: *Car not owned: ??,000, 80 and Ford Falcon FG X (2017) *Car owned: ??,000 and ?? Tier ?? and ??% completion can be reached without upgrades. Completing this series instantly cost 1,120 . Tips, FAQ and Strategy These Tips and FAQ are generic to RR3, hopefully, they will help to win this challenge, the strategy has the recommended upgrades required to win the car: * RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Strategy For 100% Completion#Limited Time Series Cars Events ??Delete events and tiers where appropriate, as well as unused S=, D=, R=, L=, and PR= parsers. PR=-, L=- or L=1 do not need to be used.?? #Base data must be entered: **: 1. Tier number, this is the tier number along with the bottom of the Series, if there are multiple events per tier they should be separated by a dot, e.g. 1.2 is the first tier, second event. NEW: The tier number used to start N=, it is now part of the base data, therefore N= is not required, only the number. **: 2. Tier Name, it's important that the name matches its in-game counterpart, even if it's incorrect! If you're out of space you may use the tags. Example: {NAME OF TIER}. Also to force text onto the second line use the command. For first showcase event for a car, tier name should reflect the exact name displayed in the description, most of the time the car manufacturer and model are displayed on different lines, e.g. Pagani Huayra Showcase **: 3. Event name, e.g. Cup, Time Trial, Endurance etc. Event name can normally be abbreviated to the first two characters, or if two words the initials. e.g. au for autocross, ss for speed snap. Note: This is not case sensitive. Any errors will display in red. | au = Autocross | cu = Cup | dr = Drag Race | tt = Time Trial | el = Elimination | en = Endurance | fe = Formula E | h2h = Head To Head | hu = Hunter | na = NASCAR | ss = Speed Snap | sr = Speed Record **: 4. Track name, e.g. Silverstone, Brands Hatch etc. Note: Any errors with track names or variants will display in red. Notes: This is not case sensitive. Any errors with track names or variants will display in red. | monza = Autodromo Nazionale Monza | brands = Brands Hatch | cat = Circuit de Catalunya | spa = Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps | le mans = Circuit des 24 Heures | daytona = Daytona International Speedway | dubai = Dubai Autodrome | hock = Hockenheimring | hong = Formula E Hong Kong Circuit | indi = Indianapolis Motor Speedway | seca = Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca | mel = Melbourne | bathurst = Mount Panorama | nurburg = Nürburgring | porsche = Porsche Test Track | richmond = Richmond International Raceway | silverstone = Silverstone | suzuka = Suzuka Circuit **: 5. Track variant, this is a special parser. Here you put the name of the circuit the event is taking place on. If there's a section of the part being used such as Brands Hatch Indy Circuit you have to add "|S=Indy Circuit". If a whole circuit is being used such as Mount Panorama or Melbourne then the "|S=" is not required. Notes: This is not case sensitive. Any errors with track names or variants will display in red. | club = Club Circuit | dynamic = Dynamic Circuit | east = East Circuit | gp = GP Circuit | grand prix = Grand Prix Circuit | hill = Hill Circuit | indy = Indy Circuit | international = International Circuit | junior = Junior Course | motorcycle = Motorcycle Course | mull = Müllenbachschleife | national = National | national circuit = National Circuit | (long) = On-road Circuit (Long) | (short) = On-road Circuit (Short) | oval = Oval Circuit | road = Road Course | short = Short | speedway = Speedway | sprint = Sprint Circuit | bridge = The Bridge Grand Prix Circuit 2009 | the gp = The Grand Prix Circuit | the international = The International Circuit | the national = The National Circuit | west = West Circuit **: 6. The R$ awarded for finishing 1st, excluding CRB. FYI CRB is now automatically calculated R$ - 50 (if R$50 bonus is paid) x 1/4. R$ should not include Clean Race Bonus (CRB) or friend bonus. **: 7. The Fame awarded for finishing 1st **: 8. Version number at the point of recording data, not displayed on the page but used to keep track of when the data was entered. To note: *1. To accurately record data for Time Trials (without including the +R$50 bonus) go off-track before completing the lap, rendering it invalid and discarding the bonus. *2. To accurately record data for Endurance events, you must never go off-track, compete until in the first position then finish the ongoing lap by returning to the exact starting position. Once this is done, take the main final R$ reward (if it ends with 50, subtract it from the total value) and divide it by the total amount of laps. Take the Fame reward and divide it by the amount of laps. NEW: Endurance is now a value, the "/lap" is automatically added. CRB is not longer needed as CRB is calculated as explained in 6. above. #Parser data, all parsers should start with a pipe | and be followed by an equals =, then the text, except R: ##S: Sub track, as above explained above. ##PR: If there's no PR required then skip this. ##L: How many laps there are in the event. The default for this parser is set to 1. If the event is one-lap only or less then skip this. Only Cup, NASCAR and Head to Head events should have the L parser, all other events ignore this parser. ##D: Day variation. Dawn, Morning, Evening, Night ##R=Yes: rolling start (optional), if the event starts on lap 0 and the car is moving (can be slow). ##V: Version number as explained above. # Once the LTS series page has been created the following pages that will need editing: ## Series and Special Events#Limited Time Series - Add new series to LTS ## RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Strategy For 100% Completion#Limited Time Series - Add LTS series ## If existing cars are added to the new series: ### Add: Notice that the car can be won in an LTS. e.g. Earn this car FREE by completing the Falcon FG X (2017) Championship, or can be purchased from ?? series ?? from mmmmmm ddth. ### Add: This vehicle is available to win in the following special events: Category:Limited-Time Series